Guide - Drazil Wars
''This information can also be found in the game forums. '' When you reach Commander Level 6 you unlock Drazil Wars, a side-game where you can spend Minerals and earn Energy from battling mini Robot Lizards against other players Training your Drazil takes time and minerals, the time and minerals for each level increase as each area reaches a higher level You can have two areas training at once (although not in the same mineral) and can queue up up to worth of training so you can keep your Drazil training constantly if you login each day You use Tokens to start a battle. You can accept other peoples battle requests against you for free, and still earn Energy for winning. You do not currently earn Components for winning when defending. When battling with your Drazil each player chooses a shot-type for each round, from Overloaded, Explosive and Targeted. Overloaded has a low hit chance, but high damage, explosive has a medium hit chance and medium-low damage but critical hits explode for high damage, and targeted has a high hit chance but low damage. Choosing the type of shot that counters what your opponent chooses gives you drazil a bonus that lasts for the rest of the battle; Overloaded beats Explosive and grants +6.5% Hit Chance, Explosive beats Targeted and grants +11% Crit Chance, Targeted beats Overloaded and grants +25 Damage. These bonuses can stack up over the course of the battle. These bonuses show as an orange highlight under your drazil when battling, mouse over to see the details If a player does not respond for 3 days, you are able to Force Engineer which makes them automatically choose the type that loses to your shot type. Likewise, if a player has accepted the battle but doesn't take a shot later for 3 days, you can force them to shoot. A player who didn't respond gets no energy for the battle if they do end up winning it. Offensive Training: Hit Chance increases shot hit chance by an additional percentage, Damage adds a flat damage amount to each shot type, and Crit Chance add an additional percentage to deal a Critical for extra damage Defensive Training: HP adds to your drazils HP ("Hit Points") so it lasts for more damage, Armor subtracts a flat amount from a shot received by your Drazil, Crit Resist reduces extra damage portion of Critical Hits that your Drazil receives. Suppression lowers the damage received when struck by an Overloaded shot. Agility is both offensive and defensive, and makes some of your shots unavoidable, and makes your drazil avoid some shots against it - you can't avoid unavoidable shots There is a † next to Agility, Crit Resist and Suppresion for advanced details on how those skills work When you win battles you earn a Component for each win, which you can place in the skills of your Drazil to bump that area to a higher level, you can change your components at any time for no cost. Mouse-over the drazil image, or click the 'Retune Components' button to do this; Each upgrade takes more components to level up than the last, per area, so upgrading your component level in hit chance to 4 would cost 1, then 2, then 3, then 4 for a total of 10 components to reach component level 4 in hit chance. Your component levels are separate to your main levels and don't affect each others costs but are added together to work out your final drazil level. Changes to components or training are saved when you start or accept a battle, so if you change them or level up mid battle you will only get the effects on battles you start afterwards. The 'show drazil panel' at the top right of your screen lets you start, accept or continue Drazil battles while in other areas of the game, it will turn green when something is waiting for you Complete drazil battles to earn energy! You earn more energy from winning a battle, but earn a small amount when you lose